kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blipper
|ability=None |category=Regular enemy |point value = 260 }} '''Blipper' is a fish-like enemy that wears goggles and appears in most of Kirby's games. They are the most common aquatic enemy in the series. Blippers are similar to Waddle Dees on land—very common, very weak enemies, but they are found underwater instead. Some just swim around back and forth, some try to chase Kirby, and others will jump out of the water in an attempt to hit him. Being fish, Blippers just flop around helplessly if they end up on land. Just like Waddle Dees, there are small variations and larger variations. Blippers do not yield a Copy Ability when inhaled by Kirby. Physical Appearance Blippers are very fish-like in appearance—they have orange underbellies and have a red hue on their upper section. They have two blue fins on either side of them and have one back fin with the same coloration. Every Blipper sports a large, blue-rimmed pair of goggles with a black strap. In most games, it is impossible to see through a Blipper's goggles, but when they are visible they are seen to be beady and black. Finally, Blippers have a small mouth. Other Games Blipper appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of the stickers players can earn. The Blipper sticker raises a character's swim time by 20 allowing them to swim for longer periods without drowning. It uses Blipper's design from Kirby: Squeak Squad. In Kirby Mass Attack, Electro Blipper exist. These are capable of producing electric shocks. Blipper appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. It appears in the Normal Challenge. Red and green Blippers appear in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. Green Blippers slowly chase Kirby when they spot him. They can be found in stages and are also summoned by Deepsee. Trivia *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Blipper's actual eyes can be seen behind its translucent swimming goggles. Kirby GCN was slated to show this as well, but it never saw release. *While Electro Blippers appear in Kirby Mass Attack, there are also unused sprites for the normal variation of Blipper; its sprites indicate that it would attack by chewing up a Kirby and spitting it out. Artwork Blipper.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Blipper.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Blipper.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Blipper 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq Blipper artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Blipper_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KEY Blipper.jpg|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KatRC_Blipper_artwork_3.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' K25_Blipper_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Orchestra_Blipper.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Gallery KDL Squishy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KDL2 Blipper.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Kbb_2-1.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' SS Blipper.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) DL3 Blipper.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' NID Blipper.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Twizzy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412702105301.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KatAM Blipper.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC Blipper.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Blipper Paint.png|Drawcia paints a Blipper. Blipper Paint 2.png|Drawcia's Blippers appear. KSqSq Blipper Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Blipper Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby GCN'' KEY Blipper Shot.PNG|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' blipperKRtDL.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Blipper 2.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC_Blipper.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Blipper_Green.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (green) KPR_Blipper.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sprites KDL Blipper sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Blipper sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Blipper sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Blipper sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Blipper sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' BlipperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Blipper sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSBlippy3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused alternate palette) KDL3 Blipper sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KatAM Blipper sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Blipper sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) KCC Blipper sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Blipper sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Drawcia's creation) SSBB Blipper sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) Blipper Kirby Super Star Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Blipper sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KMAblipper.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (unused) de:Fugini es:Fugur fr:Fugubul it:Glubglu ja:ブリッパー Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot